Light in Darkness
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: No Beta! Harry join in BAU team and ends up dating with JJ what happen when new case raises hidden truths out how BAU team will able deal with insane wizard and how Harry will react since his family is involved in case?
1. Chapter 1

Light in Darkness

Paring: JJ/Harry Reid/Clementine, Hotch/Emily

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except oc characters'

It was almost like any normal day in BAU but still it wasn't anything like normal day.

It wasn't normal day for the fact Dr Spencer Reid was a late from work and new agent Harry Potter was starting in BAU.

"Do you think new agent Potter is handsome?" Penelope Garcia asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but I heard he is British, so he definitely has sexy accent at least." JJ answered.

Soon Penelope and JJ laughed lightly, but JJ laugh died soon.

"Are you thinking Will?" He was asshole when left you for that wet in Colorado I can make rest of life entire suffering, if you want." Penelope says calm but worried manner.

"It's okay, I just have to move on like everybody else, I'm just glad that he let me have Henry's custody." JJ says and soon Emily joins in their conversation.

"Have you notice that Reid hasn't show up yet?" Emily points out suddenly and it took for while others to realise that Reid hasn't show up.

"He is actually late?" JJ ask surprised, but then Morgan's playful voice run across room and it is actually shocked even if there is hint of amusement "Pretty boy, you must tell me who she is, after all I want really meet woman who gave you hickey and definitely much more than that."

"Really Reid, you have girlfriend?" This time voice belongs to Rossi.

"Reid has a girlfriend?" Emily asks while JJ and Garcia give questing looks to her.

"Ahem. I think we all should go in conference room new agent Potter is waiting us." Hotch says calm but detriment voice.

JJ P.O.V

When we arrived in room there was man about age of 26, he had black messy hair, emerald green eyes, he isn't tall, but he doesn't seem to mind he smiles kindly but something in his eyes makes him look older than he is.

"Harry?" Reid asks and I notice both looked surprised but they seem to know each other quit well.

Then something weird happen Reid gives this Harry bro-hug and honestly I never able believe that Reid was giving bro hugs or any hug since he really wasn't physical type person.

"Hello long time no see, how Clem is?" Harry asks while we others look them surprised.

"She is fine, so how you and kids are? I heard you and Daphne took divorce." He says and Harry looks Reid little bit sadly, Reid clearly regret saying it but Harry doesn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, well we all know those Weasley's can mess your life and well Daphne was tired of it all, I won't blame her, Grace and Caleb had take it quit calmly, since their mother is going to see them often, and honestly moving in here was best we could do." Harry says and Morgan stops them.

"Wait now, both of you how you know each other and more importantly who this Clem is, since it is clear our pretty boy here knows her quit well."

Harry and Reid shares weird like they were having battle what they should tell or in this case Reid should have tell. But it seems Harry wins that battle and so he blurs out "Yes we know each other and Clem is my sister, my twin sister and well Reid know quit well or at least I hope so since they are married."

"WHAT REID IS MARRIED?" We all yell except Reid, Harry and Hotch, who only chuckles.

"Yes and her name is Clementine." Reid says quietly.

"Harry, I like introduce to you our team, this is Rossi, Emily, Reid as you know, Morgan, Penelope Garcia and JJ." Hotch says and points out each one of us.

Harry shakes politely our hands and when our hands finally meet I feel warmness and electricity.

It shocks me first but Harry is smiling like his greatest wish was come true.

Half a year later Harry P.O.V

I been dating JJ for two months for now it is weird and little awkward since we are in same team but since it didn't affect our work others where okay with it, even if Emily and Garcia loved tease JJ for it, and they said soul mates where a joke, but no they aren't after all I had soul bound with JJ in first day in BAU team.

Our kids get alone quit well or this case my kids and JJ son Henry, heck even Clementine's and Reid kids Lewis and Mason are now playing with them all the time.

Well truth is I was surprised how horny… I mean busy guy Reid is after all my sister is about have her third child with Reid.

I walked in BAU conference room with JJ and Hotch looked serious as always when new case was in.

"I just got this case, and that's why JJ isn't introducing this case for us, five woman has been kidnapped, tortured, raped most violent way, all victims are their late 20's and all have crave lighting and RW in their foreheads, here are some picture's." Hotch says and shock hits me all girls are looking like my sister and I realise who is behind this that damn Weasley.

I'm about call my sister but I notice Reid has been faster and he has put call in speaker soon she answers or at least I hope so, but truth is voice doesn't belong to her…

"Oh, Hello Harry and Reid, I'm back and I must confess Clementine looks more beautiful than before, pregnancy makes her truly radiant."

"Ron." I say angrily and he laughs.

"Yes, it is me your best mate don't worry I take good care of your sister. By the way this time we are playing games with my rules." He says hung up call and Reid and change worried looks.

"I think we have lot to talk about." Hotch says and Reid and I nod. This is going to be long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So care to explain who this Ron is?" Hotch asks and Harry and Reid change worried looks. Then Harry starts explain "When we were, Clem and I, I mean we where going this boarding school in Scotland and we meet family named Weasleys, I made friends with their youngest son Ron and later my sister started date Ron, first everything was okay but then he started lost it and he become extremely jealous and possessive and after some time abusive, during this time Reid and Clementine had made friends and she started have feelings toward Reid, and before you ask how they meet they meet in online, but back to point. When Clem decide she had Ron's asshole behaviour, she dump Ron for Reid and when Ron didn't take it lightly, neither did his mother or sister, who by the way had quit strong hope that we end up married someday…"  
"Harry, back to Ron, please." Emily and Hotch says same time which makes them go little awkward, but Morgan is chuckling like crazy and JJ tried had neutral face but she failed miserable, how ever Harry found it cute when JJ was jealous.

"Well Ron end up almost beat my sister death and she was couple weeks in coma, Ron was sent

to prison and when Clem finally woke up she moved were worried Ron would runaway so that's why Reid never made public the fact they were married" Harry finish and others stare at him.

"So that explains a lot." Rossi says, while Garcia is giving bear hug to Reid and Harry.

"So, we should think this as any other case, don't we?" Harry said and others nodded even if it was shift.

"So what we know?" Reid asked and he tried sound strong, even his mind wasn't in case, because his worry and terror.

"Well we know that women are sharing similar looks and Ron motivation is revenge, at least for some ways." Emily said and Morgan continues "Ron or unsub is trying to show he has control and that he is alpha male. And he does that because he lost that control over Clementine and when he runaway from jail he started pick easy risk woman who looked like Clementine and when he had more confident he started pick more riskful girls and then he finally kidnapped Clementine."

"How long he is keeping them?" Garcia asks worriedly but she is truly terrified.

Silence fall for room for while, until Harry speaks " That is our best and worst change Ron was fast as whore with those girls, but he was always after Clem, and he is going to take time with her and when we find her, I don't think we like what we find."

"Oh, god." Garcia says and Harry grips her arms.

"Pennie, calm down we find her and I let you kick Ron ass personally." Harry says strong manner and Garcia gives one nod.

"We should visit your house, Reid." Hotch blurs out and Reid looks him for while like he didn't realise what Hotch just said to him.

"Victim's where taken by their homes." Emily says really unpleasant manner and Reid tense completely.

"Fine." Is all Reid is able to say.

"I'm going with Reid." Harry says suddenly and others nod.

When they are about leave from JJ stops Harry.

"Harry, I know this will be hard for you, but I need tell you that I love you, and yes I know this comes fast and all but you could stay in my place with Henry and I more often." JJ speaks fast manner and doesn't look too much Harry, which in Harry' eyes is really unlike her.

"I love to, but now we need to go catch bad guy." Harry says and kisses JJ cheek.

Later in Reid and Clementine's house

"Your wife must be real kick ass fighter." Morgan says while they are looking for evidence.

"Yes she is, much more than I am." Reid says while he is looking broken glass table, fallen books and smashed pictures of their wedding and their kids.

"I believe that, but tell my why you guys named your daughter to Lewis?" Morgan asks and Reid smiles weakly.

"We both loved C.S Lewis and she read Chronicles of Narnia while she was pregnant... So that was something that leaded to Lewis." Reid says and Morgan smiles and laughs lightly.

"Why, I just can see you guys naming your kids after famous writers and heroes of legends." Morgan says and looks Reid who just stands there still as ever.

"We were thinking naming our son to Alexander after that hero and writer." Reid says quietly.

"Which, writer?" Morgan asks jokily knowing Reid might be joking about reasoning of name.

"Dumas." Reid answers and mumbles that kid will be doomed.

Then Morgan's phone rings.

"What's up baby girl?" Morgan asks playful manner.

"I got video from that douche bag Ron Weasley and I think you guys should come see it." Garcia says and Morgan and Reid nods as silent agreement and they decide head to car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry P.O.V  
We are sitting in Penny's office its nice that someone can completely herself and bring lightness and colour in this dark world Penny always remind me about Luna which makes me think maybe I should introduce those two, but something tells him that if those two meet it would be either completely chaos or one bring some sort balance in this world, maybe Luna even would flirt with her, since Luna is bi and most open minded people, I wouldn't be surprised.

I notice that Reid is reckless and he is reading all evidence all over again and he is playing with his pen which is bloody annoying but if that calms him down then I'm okay with it.

"I'm going to show this video to you guys but I don't want see it." Penny says and she turns around I think she did cover her ears.

When video start we all see Ron that asshole who is clearly lost it in Azkaban, his hair is longer, his skin is pale and his freckles are showing even more, his nose has broken time or two, he has lost of weight but he stills strong, but most worried change in his looks is his eyes they has lost their emotions all that fierce temperament and that all is replaced with similar insanity toward Bellatrix.

When he starts to speak his anger is showing, so is his hate and above all so is his craziness.

Then middle of blue he hits her and my hands got fist, while Reid goes pale as sheet and he looks like he has just saw someone to kill his puppy or something and other way look in his eyes is ready to kill Ron here and now which is really unlike Reid, team is just looking it with cold faces but this is not personal them as it for us except for Morgan is really family sort of person and this is his family in one but so is it for me, this team has become my family in some ways.

I have to watch as Ron beats my sister face and how he hits her with baseball bat six times, how insane my so called best mate has turn.

After he has enough for now to beat my sister, who he did end up chain in chair, he looks one last time in camera and speaks "If you want your pretty pregnant whore sister of yours back, you should come to see us in our holiday place where bird sing nicely, were wood were green as those snakes of Slytherin and where your whore sister should have been put in her place." Ron voice insane and his eyes are gloving like madmen's and suddenly he stabs Clem with small hunting knife straight to leg, that insane bastard!

Clementine scream is worst it is full of plain and horror and it takes all myself control (and Morgan) to not break that damn computer, Penny is horrified and she wimpling even if she hates it.

I can feel JJ hand in my shoulder and I calm down a bit, I notice Emily and Hotch are talking with Reid who is speaking even for him extremely fast, but that's his way to deal with his worry and shock.

When video ends Penny gives Reid and I huge hugs and I hug her back, she is horrified are really worried for Clem who is pregnant, Morgan promise that he will find Clem and I know he means it he is honest guy, Rossi and Emily are giving calming words to Reid who is sitting in his chair wrist still white as sheet, he is looking rather sick, which makes me feel guilty for not giving more support after all he is married to my sister.

JJ is there for me and then Hotch finally speaks to me "Harry, what or were, is the place Ron was talking about?"

I start think all of places and I know it can't be in England since Ron has death warrant over his head in England. And we visit in states couple times then I remember cabin close of Smoky mountain and it all seems, to fitful.

"We had cabin close to Smoky Mountain some years ago or more likely little before my sister start affair with Reid." I say and Reid glares at me and says they still were friends in that point.

Soon we are getting ready and going to jet and we permission to kill Ron if it is needed.

I'm wishing that Reid won't pull trigger for nothing, but I wouldn't be able promise something like that if JJ was one who were hold as hostage.

The plain ride goes finely even there is somewhat cold, sift and stern tension in plain.

When plain finally lands there is Jeep waiting for us so we can drive through forest.

Forest looks beautiful, calming as ever but I can tell so little but so much has change during small time and I load my gun same time as we look wild nature.

When we get in cabin it is dark and looks like there was nobody of course I can be wrong but my gut tells me that this is place where Ron is hiding.

We decide that best thing we can do is that we hope that we surprise Ron if we use muggle sudderning him and he would go to panic and if he goes to panic his brains would shut off.

When we are about put our plan in action there is gun shot and I go to panic, since Ron could had just shot my sister and start run toward cabin even if it is stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid P.O.V

I heard gun shot, I came that cabin, if that he hurt my Clementine, I will hurt him way he hope he had stayed in prison, maybe I won't hurt him physically but there are other ways…

I notice Harry was running toward house that idiot but like Morgan both of them where too impulsive and emotional in their own way and they did anything protect their own.

"Harry!" I yelled but he was already damn those fast and impulsive people.

I yelled at Hotch that Harry was running and mission was compromised.

I start run after Harry, with Rossi and JJ at my, heals, soon we got inside that cabin but all lights are out, there is broken furniture's and there is some blood.

Harry P.O.V

I run and I run fast, soon as I came in house I know it was stupid move but I didn't think it at that point of course I will get the talk from Hotch and yells from bosses but I don't care it is my sister who is in danger, so my job doesn't mean that much.

But I notice strange thing and it is silence, after all, Ron wasn't ever the silent type and whole cabin is complete mess. I notice there was river of blood in room and I walked around cabin until others come and I go to upstairs with Morgan while Reid and JJ goes to cellar.

When we enter small bed room shock is clear what we see is Clem holding gun and Ron lying in floor.

"Clem?" I say and it takes time to her to turn but when she does she seem dizzy but really clear headed.

Then middle of now where two agents comes and other them yells "Well done, agent Reid."

Agent Boyle the yeller throws badge to Clem and Clem smiles weakly at them, while we stare at them shocked.

"Boyle, Fisher, I thought you would show up you should know lady like me doesn't like to wait." She says and gives them cocky smile.

"I know we had to wait until we got orders it seems that you clearly take care of Weasel, but Matthews is waiting info how this turned and I can tell Seymour won't be happy for the fact you killed un-sub." Dan Fisher says and looks Ron body.

"Well I like to be alive, and he never had control over himself so…" Clem says and Morgan is first who speaks "What the hell is going on?"

Fisher and Boyle look at Morgan and I surprised manner like they never knew we where there.

"Potter, what your brother and this muggle agent are doing here?" Fisher says while Boyle and Clem face palms.

"They are here to save me." Clem says and others from our team have arrived and we all stare at them.

"Wait you didn't tell you was part of mission to get Weasley?" Boyle asks she shakes her head.

"Oh course not your moron that might blow up entire mission, but she need to explain them all what has being going while us should get this dickhead back to London." Fisher says and soon they leave and we stare at her.

Later no ones P.O.V

"So did I understand correct, you were agent in mission and you were after Ron, so you decide take this mission to catch that bastard, while you were pregnant and those wizard were okay with it?" Penny asks and she nods.

"You are nuts my muffin." Penny says and Clementine start laugh soft laughter.

"Yeah, I know and now others know it too. So what happens to Harry?" Clementine asks and Penny thinks it for while.

"He has to chat with bosses and he ends up doing desk job for while." Penny says and Clem nods.

"Oh so more paper work for Harry he will enjoy it, so much." Clementine says and they both laugh without noticing Reid and Harry are staring.

"He will survive and he can spend much time with me, I think JJ is pregnant." Penny says and Harry and Reid change looks.

"That soon?" Clementine asks surprised and Harry can't hold his tongue "Maybe, we think if she is pregnant we hope for girl." Harry says and soon JJ walks in and when other realise that they are staring at her and she is staring at them.

"What?" She asks and Penny and Reid are about say something but Clementine answers "They want know if you are pregnant." She says bluntly and JJ stares at her while Reid and Penny are gibing her shocked looks, same time as Harry tries holding his laughter.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you are okay." JJ says and Clem smiles while Harry gives JJ hug.

"So am I, any name ideas for baby?" Clementine asks and Reid gives her light kiss and thinks about their future son Alexander.

"Yeah, Sophie Lily, for girl, for son Arthur." Harry says and they smiles all together.

"I think we should go dinner." Reis says and soon they leave without knowing next big adventure was about start.


End file.
